There are a variety of types of amplifiers/converters that may be used in various applications based upon operating characteristics. For example, class E amplifiers have certain advantages and disadvantages. One disadvantage of class E amplifiers is that operating at higher frequencies and driving excessively inductive load impedances may cause body diode conduction loss. In order to decrease the body diode conduction loss when a class E amplifier drives a varying inductive impedance, the duty cycle of the switch driving the class E amplifier can be varied in order to control the switching waveform and to achieve zero voltage switching. Conventional feedback mechanisms for class E amplifiers monitor input power to the class E amplifier and adjust the duty cycle in order to increase or decrease the power delivered to the class E amplifier. However, without perfect output power regulation, power dissipation and input power may not have a direct relationship so that duty cycle adjustments based solely on input power may not have the desired effect with respect to dissipated power and amplifier efficiency.